The Price of Love
by Cerona
Summary: " I can never be with you, Kaoru! My parents hate you! Your parents hate me!"    " My mind is telling me to give up, but my heart won't let me. I love her but it seems like the whole world is against us." OC/Kaoru


**Okay, well this just happened to be one of my many ideas that I wanted to write about and, boy, did it take forever. Okay, well, I lied there is no OC it's actually me in the story. So please read and enjoy! :D**

As I made my way up the many stairs to the second floor I wondered to myself_. What if I don't accepted by the other students in the school? What if I don't even get noticed? _I twirled a slim finger in my black, wavy long hair. At first, moving to a new school was a bit exciting and a little nerve-racking but now that I'm actually here I'm absolutely terrified! My footsteps echoed through the long, deserted hallway as I become more nervous with every little step I took. I wriggled in the pale yellow uniform dress the school had given me. I don't usually wear dresses, I like wearing casual clothing, jeans and a simple tank top would be fine for me. I stopped at a door and looked up, my chocolate brown eyes scanning the sign above the entryway. _Hmm, a music room? Maybe they have a piano here…_ I been playing piano since I was four and I blissfully enjoyed it. It soothed me when I was angry. It comforted me when I was depressed. I opened the door slowly as if I was expecting something was going to jump out at me. Which something sort of did because when I opened the door I was greeted by seven young men who wore the periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a violet stripe. The typical school uniform.

"Welcome to the host club!" They said in unison. Alright, when I saw this I will admit I was a little taken back. Oh, who am I kidding, I was downright startled! I felt myself lean against the fine door as I just stared at them blankly, contemplating whether I should just stay here or run out crazy and never look back until I turn and reach the bathroom. If I can even find the bathroom… I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice an arm wrap around my waist and pulled me close to a chest. My eyes slowly gazed up and when it got to the face I was looking at eyes the shade of sapphire blue and a bit of lavender mixed in._ Who the heck is this guy? Umm…I feel uncomfortable…very…..very…..uncomfortable._

"Welcome to the host club, darling. Well, aren't you a beautiful rose? God was showing off when he created you." The boy with the silky blond hair cupped my chin and smiled sweetly at me. I gave him a "you better take your hands off me before you end up a dead man" look. But the boy didn't seem to detect the look, as if it just passed him by. Suddenly, two faces appeared standing side by side next to the blond boy. They both had spiky, sort of messy auburn hair. Their identical amber-green eyes narrowed at him, they both linked their arms into the blond boy's and forcefully pulled him away from me.

"You're creeping her out, boss. Sorry, Tamaki-sempai can be a bit touchy." They said together. Tamaki looked at me and pouted like he was waiting for me to come to his defense. I shrugged and began to walk out of the freak zone.

"Wait, won't you like to stay for some cake? My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but my friends call me Honey! " Uttered another blond boy who was much shorter than me. This is sort of a relief that there is someone here who is actually shorter than me (I'm a 5'1. Which is pretty short considering my family only grows to the height of 5'7'). Hey stared at me pleadingly with huge coffee brown eyes. He held a small pink bunny in his arms, and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I'm not going to lie that boy was super cute. But shouldn't he be in an elementary school? Whatever, none of my business. I sighed in defeat and looked at me the white watch on my wrist.

"Alright, fine." I said under my breath. The little blond boy jumped in the air happily and grabbed my hand dragging me into his creepy little horde of sweets._ What did I just get myself into?_

"So, you're new here, huh? Well, at least I won't be the only one who isn't rich that's walking by a side of weirdos. My name is Haruhi, by the way. Haruhi Fujioka. That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, that's Kyouya Ootori, that's Takashi Morinozuka, mainly known as Mori, and Honey already introduced himself and the twins already mentioned Tamaki's name." He gave me a kind, simple smile, his big chocolate brown eyes staring into my matching ones and I couldn't help but smile back. Inside I was bursting with happiness! I can't believe that I'm not the only one here that isn't wealthy! Yay, I have a new friend, we can be commoner buddies!

"You're not from around here, are you? You definitely don't look Japanese. Are you from a different country?" Two voices spoke together from behind the couch and no more than a second later plopped down next to me. One on my right side, one on my left side.

"Oh whoops, I forget to introduce myself. My name is Priscilla Nieves. My friends call me Cilla though. I actually come from North America, so it's really is a relief that there's some students who know how to speak English here. Umm, I'm actually Hispanic, though. I'm half Mexican, half Puerto Rican. So yeah…" They both look off into a distance, as if trying to register all this information. I looked down at my naturally tan skin and looked back at them. I heard Tamaki whispering to himself sadly in a corner. All I could make out was: "Why...doesn't she… I'm not…. shady…twins…Mommy…better punish." Finally, I decided to break the awkward silence between me and the two boys next to me.

"So, I'm thinking that you two are Hikaru and Kaoru, right?" I said in a matter- of- factly tone of voice. They both then turned their head simultaneously at me, and mischievous little smiles spread slowly across their faces.

"Well, yes. But the real question is…can you guess which on is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" They voiced concurrently. I studied them closely, placing a hand softly on my chin. The boy on the left looked more mischievous and troublesome and had a stubborn look in his eyes. He looked like he was plotting something sneaky constantly. While, the boy on the right was well…..I was absorbed in his eyes. They were kind and forgiving, he had an easy-going look on his face. But his eyes, they were the perfect shade of green mixed with the perfect mix of gold. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his face. So, guess how embarrassing it is when the right one waves his hand slowly in my face.

"Umm, hello Earth to Cilla. Are you still in there?" He gently poked his index finger at my forehead. I could feel the heat rise to my cheek. Thank God I have those faces were blushes can't be noticed.

"You still haven't guess which one is which." They said knocking me back to reality. I blinked at them.

"I-I don't know." I stammered feeling and sounding like a complete idiot. They stared at me blankly and slowly turned their heads to each other as if sending each other secret messages.

But inside I already knew who was who. Kaoru was the one I was slowly falling in love with…

**So, what do you think? I rlly want to know what your opinions and thoughts. So PLEASE review…pwease? Anyways I love you and remember: Gravity is not the reason for falling in love! ;D**


End file.
